Plan: Anniversary Gift
by Ookami88
Summary: A year has passed since that fateful day, which brought Hinata and Naruto together. Now, with their anniversary closing in Hinata wants to do something very special for her boyfriend. After some advice from her friends, the Hyuuga kunoichi comes with a plan that will make Naruto a puddle in her hands. Rated M for Lemon.


Four kunoichi of Konoha were sitting inside a very nice café, on their usual get together. It was truly a rare opportunity for Yamanaka Ino, Haruno Sakura, Hyuuga Hinata and Tenten to actually have free time from either missions, training, clan or medical duties in the village's hospital. The four young women wanted to use this break to rest, relax and socialize. It was also a very good time for them to exchange the newest gossips, though that part was mostly the blonde's passion. Especially if she could get some intel on her friends' relationships status.

"So, Hinata," Ino turned to her shy friend with a sly smile on her face. "How are you and Naruto doing lately? Anything you want to share with us?"

"Um... There is nothing to say about us," Hinata said with a hint of nervousness in her voice.

"Oh come on! You two are going out for a year now, and you don't have anything to say?" Ino questioned the fellow kunoichi, only managing to bring a slight blush on the girl's pale cheeks. Noticing this the Yamanaka's mood quickly turned from agitated to curious. "Something tells me that you're keeping secrets from us, Hinata!" she said in a sing-a-song voice.

"N-No! Really, it's nothing interesting," Hinata tried to deny, but the mere fact that her face was becoming more and more red was only making her friends more interested.

"Tell me at least this,"Ino leaned across the table towards the bluenette, so that no one other than the gathered girls would hear her. "How good he's in bed?"

"Ino!" Sakura shouted, scandalized and embarrassed of such question. "You can't ask Hinata about that! It's indecent!"

"Speak for yourself Forehead, we all already know that you and Sasuke are going at it like bunnies in spring every weekend," Ino replied with an evil smirk on her lips that widened at the sight of her former rival's face becoming more pink than her hair. "Trying to get an early start in restoring the Uchiha Clan?"

"PIG!" Sakura's screech made all other customers of the café look at the table occupied by the four females. This made them all blush in embarrassment, especially when a waiter came to them to reprimand their behavior, and leaving a warning that next time they will be thrown out. After dodging uncomfortable situations with the waiter, Sakura turned her angry eyes and still blushed cheeks towards the Ino. "What the hell are you talking about?!"

"I've read your diary at our last slumber party," Ino answered and nonchalantly sipped her fruit drink with a straw. Seeing a stunned expression on the pinkette's face, Ino put down her drink. "You don't believe me? Then how about this: _June 27th, Sunday. Dear Diary, last night Sasuke-kun was really passionate, especially when he pinned me to a wall in our apartment, practically tore my clothes off and started to lick my neck, breasts, stomach, all the way to my pu-_ "

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!" Clasping both hands on the blonde's offensive mouth, Sakura managed to avoid a huge embarrassment, though there was a deep flush that now painted her cheeks,and another reprimand from the waiter. Taking a few more breaths to calm down, she released Ino's mouth, who much to her ire, started to laugh, Tenten accompanying the blonde, even Hinata, despite her crimson blush, let out a few giggles. "It's not funny!" Sakura grumbled under her breath.

"I think it's hilarious!"Tenten said after overcoming her laughter. "Still, we're not here to discuss how to make a certain Uchiha's ice-cold blood boil, but to help Hinata. You said that you have no idea what to do for your one year anniversary, right?"

"Ummm, yes," Hinata answered, calming herself a little bit. "I want to show Naruto-kun how much he means to me and the anniversary of our year together would be a perfect opportunity, but I don't have any good ideas on what to do."

"Why won't you just make a romantic dinner for the two of you?" Ino suggested, still sporting that impish gleam in her blue eyes. "I know you're a great cook, and the best way to a man's heart is through his stomach! Of course if you want to get into his pants then I know of a few plants that can be used in dishes and are quite potent aphrodisiacs!"

"Please, Pig," Sakura scoffed, making the blonde woman glare at her. "As if Hinata would want to sleep with Naruto so early in their relationship. She's way too shy for that. Besides, she's also the heiress of the Hyuuga clan, and they are too distinguish and noble to lower themselves to something so carnal, at least not so soon." Unnoticed to the pinkette, the mentioned 'heiress of the noble clan' was becoming more and more red with each passing word.

"I don't know, Neji didn't seem all that 'noble-stiff' when we were making out in his room last time," Tenten said, all the while grinning widely. "He got quite impatient with my bra-"

"STOP!" All girls looked at Hinata in surprise, none of them knew that their normally meek friend could be so loud. "Sorry, but I don't want to hear about... intimate life of my cousin. I wouldn't be able to look at him without mental images," Hinata said, her face still red.

"Ah, sorry, Hinata," Tenten apologized. "Still, tell us, how far did you and Naruto go?" The weapon mistress' smile became more sultry as she placed herself right beside the Hyuuga. "Come on girl, you can tell us," Tenten said as she nudged Hinata with her elbow, watching with amusement as the shy woman's cheeks became even more red, making her own smile wider. "You little minx! There was some frisky time between the two of you!"

"No! That's not-!" Hinata tried to protest, but to no avail.

"Oh, you're not going to weasel out of it!"Ino said, her blue eyes focusing on the Byakugan user. Beside her Sakura too was watching intensely, curious about what her teammate-slash-sibling does behind the closet door with Konoha's equivalent of a royal princess. Ino could as well use her killing intent on Hinata, judging how her target couldn't move even a finger under three gazes. "Now spill it and don't leave any details out!"

Seeing that there was no avoiding it Hinata just sighed.

"We didn't plan anything. Naruto-kun was gone for over two weeks on a B-rank mission, and I was worried about his safety," the heiress said, reliving the memories of that time. "I know he's strong, but I couldn't help myself. When he came back, I never felt happier." A bright smile crossed Hinata's lips."We went on a date that very evening, but instead of going to Ichiraku, Naruto-kun invited me to a more fancy restaurant, later explaining that he actually planned that date even before his mission. After our meal we went on a late night walk and, under the starry sky, we kissed." The other kunoichi 'awed' at the mention of such romantic event. "I didn't want this night to end. So, when Naruto-kun asked if I wanted to come to his apartment... I agreed."Hinata blushed cherry red, and her friends' knowing smiles didn't help. "That night... I gave everything to him, and he gave me the most amazing night I ever had."

The other girls listened in astonishment and a little bit of envy that their friend's first night with a man was so successful. They were still happy that Hinataand Naruto had such wonderful experience together. Though, while the whole story was sweet and romantic, it still didn't answer any questions the kunoichi had.

"Okay, that was cute and all, but tell us more details!" Ino insisted, the other two women also pierced the shy heiress with their expecting stares, making Hinata more than a little uncomfortable. Sighing, Ino relented her staring and leaned in her chair. "Fine, I'll make it easier for you and ask some simple questions, alright?" Getting a nod of confirmation Ino decided to start from the biggest gossip she could think of. "Tell me this, during you first night together, did you climax even once?"

Hinata blushed even more, making her friends think that a little more and the heiress' head will explode in a red fountain. However, those kind of thought's were interrupted when Hinata visibly nodded to the blonde's question, deepening the little jealousy in the other girls, as their first times weren't that easy. They loved their partners to death, but, when it came to pleasure, it always seemed that the boys finished way too soon to bring their lovers true release.

"More than once?" Ino continued her questioning, getting another nod. That bit startled the other kunoichi. "Ho-How many?" The uncertainty of really wanting to know the answer caused Ino to actually stutter, something that basically never happened to her. Her eyes, as well as the two others, went wide as saucers when Hinata showed three fingers as her answer.

"I don't know if I should be jealous or... to hell with it, I'm jealous!" Tenten exclaimed loudly.

"I knew Naruto's a stamina freak, but to actually last... how long did he last?" Sakura couldn't help herself asking that. Teammate or not, she was a medic-nin, therefore very educated about human's anatomy, male and female's sexual prowess included as it often leads to many diseases or unexpected pregnancies. Average man can't ejaculate later than five to ten minutes, which most of the time wasn't enough for a woman to reach orgasm, unless the foreplay was extensive. Sakura concluded that has to be the ca-

"Um, a-about half an hour, though I'm not too sure," Hinata answered hesitantly. The three young women before her were just stupefied. "I-I know it seems a little short, but Naruto-kun is very... enthusiastic, and now can last almost an hour!" That was the final nail to the proverbial coffin. All three of Hinata's friends groaned in one voice, hearing the jackpot their shy comrade landed herself, as well as the naivety about the overall knowledge about men.

"Hinata, you do know that on average men don't last that long in bed, right?" Ino asked, trying to get her envy under control. Does her friend seriously not know such basic thing?

"They don't?" Hinata blinked owlishly at the blonde's question, her facial features completely confused at such concept.

"Alright! I think that's enough of this topic, less we'll all end up pining for Naruto in bed!" Tenten exclaimed, until she noticed how terrified and angry Hinata looked at her. "Just kidding, Hinata! Don't you worry. But seriously girl, you probably have the best lover in the whole village! Did you try anything other classical position?"

"W-Well, no. I mean, Naruto-kun tried to talk me into a few, but I didn't feel comfortable with those ideas," the heiress blushed, recalling some of the propositions of lovemaking games and positions her boyfriend wanted to try with her.

"He didn't press you into anything, did he?" Sakura asked in a dangerous seething voice, letting everyone know that her teammate will be in a world of hurt, should his perverted mind step out of the line with the shy kunoichi.

"No, he was very understanding when I told him about my concerns, though he did seem disappointed a little..."Hinata answered, her face dropping down a little. She could still remember how Naruto smiled when she rejected his ideas of making their love life 'more interesting'. Even though her shyness wasn't as bad as when she was younger, there were still subjects that caused her to freeze up in embarrassment. Still better than fainting right away. "Though I must admit that some of his ideas made me... curious. And those magazines I found in his apartment..." she added with a heavy blush on her cheeks.

"What?!" Sakura shouted in outrage. "He has you and still looks upon some bimbos in porn?! I'll pound him into the next week!" She almost marched out of the café, was it not for Ino's intervention.

"Calm yourself, Forehead! Think about it a little with that big brain of yours!" The pinkette managed to settle back into her seat before her former rival began an explanation. "The fact is that all men are perverts, women are too, but not to such degree as men. You could find porn in a closet of a happily married man, who has three kids and lovely wife, and it would still be normal. Naruto's barely in his teens, so, despite being with Hinata, from time to time he'll read or watch porn just for the heck of it or to vent some pent up frustration."

"Still doesn't make it right," Sakura mumbled under her breath.

"May be so, but it's not right to hit him for something like that either. And, considering his past teachers, I wouldn't be surprised if he had a whole collection of IchaIcha books."

"Um, actually, Naruto-kun only has three magazines like that under his bed," Hinata commented quietly, poking her fingers together. "I found them when I was cleaning his apartment one day and I couldn't help myself... I read some articles and started to wonder..."

"That doesn't surprise me," Tenten said, getting attention of other girls. "What? We all are curious about doing something new in bed, even if it's something you wouldn't ever consider. I, for example, still wonder about anal sex, but Neji is still such a prude sometimes."

"The hell?!" Sakura almost screamed.

"I know what you mean," Ino interjected, completely ignoring the pinkette's outraged look and Hinata's heavy blush. "Actually I did a few kinky things with some of my ex-lovers, though I always drew a line that I didn't want to cross. The one before Chouji actually had the weirdest fetish I ever encountered! He always wanted to-"

"Enough already!" Sakura shouted. "I don't want to hear about any weird fetishes your boyfriends had! We want to help Hinata here, not share our sexual experiences!"

"Still no fun, Forehead," Ino accused, though her opinion was completely ignored. "But you're right. Hinata asked us for help, and I think I have a good idea for an ideal present she could give Naruto!"

"What is it?" Despite the previous embarrassment, the Hyuuga beauty was actually curious about what Ino had to say.

Though somehow, the predatory grin that the Yamanaka kunoichi now wore, was more than a little unnerving.

* * *

"Man, that was good!" Uzumaki Naruto exclaimed, patting his belly lightly as he walked with his girlfriend from the restaurant they just had dinner. It was one of the more expensive and prestigious locals in Konoha, therefore Naruto couldn't enter wearing his trademark orange and black jumpsuit. Currently he wore a dark orange dress shirt, complete with black jacket, and a pair of dark blue jeans with a pair of smart shoes. While not entirely snobbish or elegant, this outfit actually suited his style and overall look really well, as he could judge from Hinata's blushing face when she saw him.

Of course Hinata, too, dressed up for the occasion. Her strapless sea green dress was a little shorter than most of the outfits in Hinata's closet, the hem ending only a quarter inch below the middle of her milky thighs, easily showing the shapely long legs, one of the first things Naruto noticed. Add a pair of matching high-heels and the effect was stunning. Another aspect of the dress was that it's quite formfitting, hugging the kunoichi's figure in all necessary places to draw attention. While Hinata still felt the urge to run to her room than being seen in such outfit, the way Naruto seemed to eye her body made her knees weaken, as a new sense of confidence overcame the everlasting shyness. The young woman actually has become addicted to the thrill that Naruto's lustful gazes would give her.

"Hai, the service was also very nice. I'm glad we left them such big tip," Hinata added, having her arms wrapped around her boyfriend's, an action that was a little forward for the shy Hyuuga, though counting that they were already dating for a year now, some of Naruto's natural boldness should rub on her. Feeling a little adventures tonight Hinata squeezed her boyfriend's arm a little more, knowing full well that he could clearly feel her generous bosom. "Um, Naruto-kun?"

"Yeah? What is it Hinata?" Naruto asked. Even though he had something special planned, he wouldn't ignore his girlfriend's needs for any plans he had.

"Can we skip the walk and go to your apartment now?" Hinata looked straight into the blue eyes, a light blush dusting her cheeks. She was aware what effect something like that would be on Naruto.

"A-Are you sure?" Naruto's own blush was crimson at this point. His girlfriend was just so cute and hot at the same time! He was having a very hard time sticking to his plan, rather than run straight to his bedroom and ravage this beauty of a woman like there was no tomorrow! The answer for his question came in the form of Hinata leaning towards his ear.

"Please, Naruto-kun," she whispered seductively.

That was enough for the Jinchuuriki, he couldn't wait anymore. Quickening his pace, Naruto almost dragged Hinata, who was as embarrassed by her behavior as she was giddy for what was to come. It didn't take them long to reach their destination, a large apartment complex in one of the better districts in the village, a reward for dutifully serving the village, not to mention saving a whole world from a cataclysm in the shape of Ten-Tails, or defeating Pain. Once the pair walked through the door of Naruto's apartment, they were already engaged in a deep kiss, even as they walked across the living room they never stopped even once. Unfortunately they needed air, therefore both shinobi had to separate and take deep breaths.

"Naruto-kun?" Hinata was deeply flushed, both from the kiss and from what she was about to do.

"What is it, Hinata?" Naruto looked at his girlfriend lovingly, taking in all her beauty. The pale moonlight enhancing her features, making the kunoichi even more desirable than before, if it was even possible.

"Gomen."

"Huh?" Before Naruto could do anything, his world suddenly darkened.

He wasn't unconscious for long though, but something was very different when he woke up. Naruto was sitting on his chair and couldn't move. Wiggling a little the teen became aware of his hands tied behind his back and his legs being bound to the wooden legs of the chair, leaving him spread. Additionally, a few buttons of his shirt were undone, something that he actually welcomed, as being dressed in those things too long was very uncomfortable.

Another change he noticed was the dim light coming from his bedroom, which he was facing directly from the living room. Before he could question anything, a music began to play. It was slow and sensual, along with it there was this sweet scent of perfumes, quite gentle yet noticeable. Those few things chased away any fears of being attacked by an enemy, yet still didn't explain what was going on!

The answer came in the form of Hinata, slowly revealing herself from behind the bedroom's door.

"Hi-Hinata?" That stutter was all Naruto could utter, shocked beyond belief at what he was seeing. His sweet and shy girlfriend was wearing something else than the dress he saw her in just a couple of minutes ago. Now the Hyuuga woman wore a skimpy school uniform that seemed a little familiar. It took him a moment, but Naruto suddenly remembered that fateful night in the strip club, where he saw Hinata on the scene, dancing and stripping until all was left was a very revealing swimsuit. Now here she was, in the same outfit as then, smiling seductively and looking straight at him with a lustful gaze that he has seen only a few times.

Hinata didn't say anything. She just moved from the doorframe, swaying her hips, lifting the short skirt a little, but not enough for the blond to see what's underneath. Her arms moved along the lines of her curves, every so often taking the hem of her shirt or skirt, but never really taking anything off yet.

She was teasing her boyfriend. She wanted to see him squirm a little, to look upon her with desire, just like that one night. It was working. Hinata saw how the young man struggled in his binds, tensed every time it seemed she will take a step further in her performance. Smirking a little, Hinata continued her slow sensual dance, bending down, her back turned to Naruto, until she was facing him again, going down to her knees and hugging her breasts, making herself looking even more erotic than before.

Naruto was almost at his limits. His normally shy girlfriend was giving him a private show, his erection was already rock hard, and she was still fully clothed! That only proved how successful Hinata was in bringing out his lust for her. Never before, other than the night in the club, was she looking more erotic than now. Still, it didn't help that painful hardness in his pants. Hinata must have seen his discomfort because now her lustful look was mixed with a little concern as she locked her eyes on Naruto's now bulging groin.

"Poor Naruto-kun," she cooed in a soft and sweet voice. "This looks so painful. Maybe you should help him relax a little?"

"Wait, what?" Naruto managed to ask before a pair of slender arms, garbed in silky white gloves, wrapped around his neck from behind and soft lips started to tease his left ear. Turning his head Naruto saw the face of his girlfriend, however the outfit she was wearing was different. It consisted of a sleeveless black and white dress of a typical maid, though the top was cut low enough that he could see a very generous portion of his girlfriend's cleavage, a white ruffle half-apron hanging from her hips, and the skirt was much shorter than usual, the hem ending just above the middle of the girl's milky white thighs, her slender legs encased in a pair of sheer stockings, ending with a pair of black stilettos on her small feet. More than a little surprised he looked at the woman standing in front of him and then glanced at the one embracing him from behind. "Kage Bunshin?"

"I knew you could figure it out quickly, Naruto-kun." The second Hinata purred into her lover's ear, sending pleasant shivers down his spine. "I have trained really hard to master this jutsu, even if I can only create two or three clones at one time. However, when I limit it to only one..." Maid-Hinata's lips renewed their travel across Naruto's face, to finally settle on his mouth and give him a long and passion filled kiss. Her warm tongue easily penetrated his lips and wrestled with his own. If Naruto's hands were free he would just grab the girl and never let go. Breaking the kiss, the young woman again had this infuriating soft smile, while her cheeks were slightly pink, which only added appeal to her erotic appearance. "I can make a clone that will last a little longer than average."

"This is my present, Naruto-kun," Student-Hinata said, making the blonde look at her again. She was still slowly moving, dancing to the unheard song. The way her hips swayed in the short skirt, breast bounced in the tight shirt, all Naruto could really do was curse silently at the binds trapping him. "Tonight, I plan on giving you more than during our first and other nights together."

"You really don't have to..." Naruto tried to protest, but Maid-Hinata just silenced him with a finger to the lips. He gulped loudly when she slid from behind to in front of him.

"Do you dislike the idea so much?" She pouted cutely, looking at her beloved with those hurt puppy eyes. It didn't help that Student-Hinata was doing the same from her end of the room, for the a moment stopping her dance. Then she joined her maid counterpart and, now, both stood before Naruto in their provocative outfits.

Now that he looked closer, Maid-Hinata's uniform consisted of a black one piece dress with a skirt that didn't go lower than just above the middle of the woman's creamy thighs, which were also covered by white stockings. She was also wearing a lacy apron and headpiece, and on her feet were stylish black high-heels, that gave her at least an inch to her overall height. At first the two kunoichi were pouting cutely but Maid suddenly gained a mischievous smirk.

"Maybe you need a little warm up, Naruto-kun?" With that said, she dropped down to her knees, her face now really close to the man's still covered crotch. Using only her teeth, Hinata undid the zipper and released the raging erection, that almost hit her in the eye. "My, my, this really looks painful. Let this humble maid relieve you, Master."

"Master?" Naruto's voice strained as his cock found itself enveloped in the warmth of his girlfriend's mouth. He let out a long groan, being that he was given his very first blowjob, by the most innocent girl he had ever met! Looking down at the Maid, Naruto couldn't help but feel even more aroused at the sight of his girlfriend sucking him off with great dedication. Though her moves seemed a little clumsy and uncertain at first, once she found a rhythm, the whole thing became much more pleasant than before. When Maid-Hinata started humming, the vibrations made it almost impossible for the blonde shinobi not to come right then.

"Don't forget about me, Naruto-sen~pa~i~!" Hinata, the one wearing a skimpy school uniform, said with a lustful voice claimed her boyfriend's lips in another deep kiss. Again, their tongues danced together in a passionate embrace. Her small hands rubbed Naruto's chest and abs, gently moving manicured nails on his skin, causing shivers to run across it. When the maid focused on the tip of his penis, Naruto could only let out a muffled groan and release his seed into the other Hinata's mouth.

"Mhmm, delicious!" the maid gasped out after swallowing the whole load. Naruto was in quite a daze, both from his sudden release and the kiss that just ended. The whole situation was just too bizarre to comprehend. Next thing he saw, was both his girlfriend and her clone standing right before him, embracing each other, and slowly taking each other's clothes, sensually touching themselves, creating one of the most erotic sights in history. First to go was the maid apron, then the tight student shirt, both skirts, until all Naruto could see was the naked glory of his lover times two!

"Well, Naruto-kun?" Started one Hinata, her face flushed, but with a teasing smile etched on her pink lips. "Are you going to just sit there?"

"Or would you like to take control?" The other Hinata asked, she too bearing this lustful yet innocent expression.

That was it! Naruto couldn't bear this torture anymore! Thanks to years of training, now he could gather enough Nature's energy, while insufficient to enter Sage Mode, it was more than enough to enhance his body beyond normal shinobi's capabilities, like breaking the ninja wire by sheer strength. Now free, Naruto looked at the two surprised girls with a biggest and most perverted smile he could muster.

"Hinata-chan, I'm so proud of you mastering Kage Bunshin to this degree, and your gift for me is out of this world'ttebayo!" He said while shedding all of his remaining clothes, soon becoming as naked as the two Hyuuga. "However, there are two mistakes you've made."

"A-And w-w-what's that?" One Hinata managed to ask through stutter, though both her and her counterpart were now focused on the monster that stood strongly between the blond man's legs.

"First, you tried to prank the Prankster King of Konoha, and didn't think that I'll retaliate?" Naruto said, while crossing his hands into a very familiar hand seal. "Next, you forgot that I'm considered a master of this jutsu. Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

There were five puffs of white smoke, as six naked Narutos now stood before the two equally naked Hinatas, all of them wearing the same smile, their cocks fully erect at the sight of their lovers beautiful bodies, while the girls couldn't help both the worry and anticipation of what was going to come, as their flushed faces were now epitome of lust.

"Now then..." One Naruto started.

"It's payback time!" Another continued.

"And don't think of escaping!" The third warned.

"Because after your little show it's only fair." Two more said together.

"For us to show you a good time, 'ttebayo!" The original Naruto finished with a large grin.

"Oh..."

"My..."

The quiet words of the two Hyuuga fell on deaf ears as the creator and his clones descended upon the naked beauties. In what seemed like couple of seconds, each Hinata was 'serviced' by three clones each. In one corner of the room the first kunoichi was kept in a half-seating position, and had her breasts sucked and massaged by the two clones, while the third was down between her milky white thighs, letting his tongue penetrate her treasure, lapping at the sweet juices that gushed from theiractions, the girl's loud moans of utter pleasure echoing through the room. On the other side, the second Hinata was lying flat on her back, her breasts squeezed together, one of Naruto's clones thrusting his long member between them, paying special attention to the diamond hard nipples, twisting and pinching them, while Hinata was sucking on the tip that came out. Both of her hands were busy with pumping the other two blondes' cocks, making them groan and ever so closer to the climax.

A few moments later a small change happened, when the first group finally got down to the real business, as the clones made their Hinata straddle one of them, causing her to bounce up and down on his cock, another placing himself behind her and in one quick thrust himself into her backdoor. The poor girl couldn't even let out a sound other than muffled moans since the last clone took control of her mouth, making her suck his penis while being penetrated in both holes at the same time. Her twin fared no better, being held up in a standing position, two blondes thrusting into her from the front and back, while the third one silenced her moans in a deep kiss.

It wasn't very long before both Hinata and her clone screamed in ecstasy, the strain of such rough lovemaking causing the Kage Bunshin she created to disappear in a puff of white smoke. Along with her three of Naruto's clones also vanished in similar fashion, leaving only the originals and the other two copies of the blond. He dismissed them as well and took his exhausted girlfriend to the bedroom, carrying her bridal style. Naruto was more than eager for another round, but was also aware that Hinata didn't have such stamina as his, rarely anyone other than a fellow Jinchuuriki had, therefore he decided to sate his raging hormones with some cuddling with his girlfriend while they both were naked still.

"Naruto-kun... that was..." Hinata tried to express herself, but her voice sounded tired and sleepy.

"If you liked it, then what about another round?" Naruto asked with a mischievous grin, complete with a wiggle of his eyebrows, a gesture that earned him a giggle and a light hit to his shoulder.

"Maybe a little later," Hinata replied with a little yawn. "I'm exhausted and I'd like to sleep in my man's arms." To make her desire more clear she wrapped her hands around Naruto's midsection, put her head on his chest and sighed contently.

"Alright, we'll sleep now. Though before that there is something I'd like to give you." Naruto got out from the bed, walked out of the room and Hinata could only hear him rummage around for whatever he was looking for. It wasn't even two minutes before he came back to the bedroom, still in his naked glory, a fact that made the Hyuuga's cheeks warm up again, hands behind his back.

"What's this, Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked curiously, tilting her head a little, which made Naruto's heart skip a beat, she was so cute!

"I was thinking about it for a while now," the whiskered ninja said as he crouched right beside his lover. "About my life, my goals and other stuff. And how you became a large part of it." Naruto's left hand appeared into the girl's vision, a small, dark blue box rested in his grip. "Until last year I have never thought I'll be able to find such happiness as you've given me, and I can only hope I've made you even more happy. I actually planned this to be the final of our date today, on the Hokage Monument, when the whole village is illuminated, but I can't wait any longer!"

Naruto opened the box and Hinata gasped. Inside, on a white silky cushion was a ring. From the little light that shined through the window, she could actually see white gold, and on top of the band was the brightest sapphire she had ever seen. It was the size of a peanut, shaped like a raindrop. The shade of the gem was almost exactly as the one of her boyfriend's eyes. Remembering how she once confessed to him that she liked the color of his eyes, it warmed her heart that Naruto remembered it. Everything that happened till now, along with the ring that was before her very eyes, came down on the young woman, as tears of happiness welled up and fell down her cheeks.

"Hinata, will you make me even happier, by becoming my wife?"

She didn't answer verbally, instead taking a page from Naruto's book, and go with an action, by tackling him to the ground and giving him most likely the hottest kiss they have ever shared. Once they separated for air, Hinata's face was wet from the joyful tears, as she looked at her new fiancé with adoration and love that Naruto deserved in her mind.

"I'll take that as a 'Hell yes!'," Naruto commented with his famous large grin etched on his lips. He took a second to admire the woman he proposed to, taking with awe everything she had offered to him; Hinata loved him and he couldn't help but love her back just as much. Then his stare traced down to the Hyuuga's still naked body, and with one hand he suddenly squeezed her lower cheek, making the young woman squeak loudly in surprise. "So, how about that second round as an engaged couple?" He asked, while wiggling his eyebrows perversely.

"Mou, Naruto-kun's a pervert!" Hinata exclaimed with a cute pout, that lasted about three seconds before both laughed loudly, the rest of the night filled with joy and love that the two shared.

* * *

 **AN: Yes, I'm alive and well. The long absence from my stories was mostly due to private matters of my real life, like a very exhausting full-time job. I'm quite exhausted every day, so all I can think is some Rest &Relax. Despite that, I did work a little on almost all my stories, including creation of two new ones. One story that already has been posted will be taken down by me, as I feel that I don't really have the motivation of continuing it anymore. I'll replace it with one of the new stories I'm working on.**

 **So, tell me what you think about this little one-shot, which is based on MW83's comic "Plan: Attracting Naruto" and is a semi-sequel to it. Great thanks to Uzumaki Ricky for beta reading!**


End file.
